Pixel Pop
Pixel Pop is a rhythmic arcade game released January 7, 2009. The player's goal is to follow the beat of the music and complete each of the rounds showcasing different scenarios. ---- Controls Mouse - Click or click and hold for an action, depending on the level played. Levels There are 15 levels in the game, divided by 3 difficulties; easy, medium, and hard. With each change in difficulty comes a new song, more complex than the last. Difficulty 1 - Easy *'Level 1:' Play as a superhero and chop flying apples and watermelons while avoiding bombs. The first level in the game, and one of the easiest. *'Level 2:' Take over the city as a dinosaur! Kick away tanks and punch out planes that attempt to slow that dino down. Slightly harder then the last level, introducing 2 elements to control, and is one of the four levels to do so. *'Level 3:' Run through the desert and hop over, and duck under, the cacti that are the only thing that stop players from achieving inner peace. This level requires players to both click and double-click. *'Level 4:' Stop the mice before they invade home! Play as a cat and capture all the mice that come near. This level requires to control a cat's paw through 3 columns that the mice travel by. One of four levels that involves players to control more then one element. *'Level 5' - MixTape 1: All 4 previous levels combined. Difficulty 2 - Medium *'Level 1:' Drive a stake through the vampires before they attack! Thin vampires take one stake, while the larger ones take two. *'Level 2:' Dunk the biscuits and enjoy some coffee. Click and hold the biscuits until they fill. Rectangular biscuits take twice as long as round ones. The first level that requires players to click-and-hold. *'Level 3:' Invade the farm! Steal away the cows and zap the farmers before they rebel. One of the 4 levels that involves players to control more than one thing. *'Level 4:' Blow berries into a bottle and make juice. Play as a cloud and blow falling berries into the bottle. Don't let them drop to the sea or miss the opening, or the end shall be juiceless. This level requires players to click and hold when blowing berries. *'Level 5' - MixTape 2: A mix of the 4 previous levels, and the last level of the second difficulty. Difficulty 3 (Final) - Hard *'Level 1:' Play as a Siamese dog and bark to the same notions as a cat. This is the last level to feature controlling more than one object. *'Level 2:' Play as a bird and pick the worms out of the apple! Thin worms only take one peck, while large, green worms requires players to click and hold. *'Level 3:' Play as a man with quite an appetite, eat the food! Pink sushi takes one beat to eat, gyuusashi takes 2 beats, and hot dogs take 4. Open the mouth by clicking when food reaches the line. *'Level 4:' play as the ghostbusters try to capture ghosts along the castle. Follow their movements to the trap; if the player misses one though, the player will get slimed. *'Level 5' – MixTape 3 (Final): Play the last four levels mixed together to the beat of Pixel Pop’s theme song. Beating this level finishes the game! Ending The word "Congratulations" in the ending changes colors rapidly, going through all the colors of the rainbow. The fireworks also change color.}} Gallery Pixel Pop.gif|The image for Pixel Pop as it appeared for its release on the Nitrome blog Pixelpop-1--42-.png|pixel pop logo Glitches * On the fifth level of Pixel Pop (level one on medium mode), if the player loses the level the game will sometimes freeze the screen, but the sound in the background will keep playing as if they are playing the level over. *Also on the fifth level, occasionally some of the lids from the coffins will be gone. They return when the vampire comes out of the coffin, or if the player refreshes the tab. P.P glitch1.png|An instance of the glitch P.P glitch2.png|Another instance of the glitch P.P glitch3.png|Another instance of the glitch P.P glitch4.png|Another instance of the glitch Trivia *Two of the characters in Pixel Pop are similar to two things that actually met each other in the movies: **The superhero is similar to the superhero Ultraman. **The dinosaur is similar to Godzilla. *Pixel Pop is actually a type of music, similar to the music used in-game. *In Rubble Trouble Tokyo, a building has the male superhero dancing and another building with a dinosaur dancing as well. *The Nitrome.com 2.0 icon of Pixel Pop has the exact cartridge appearance of a Nitrome.com 2.0 NES game. *Although this game has the style of Nitrome icon as other NES games, and similar graphics, this game is not an NES game as it has a start-up that parodies the startup Commodore 64, while the NES's startup is different. *The game is similar to the Rhythm Heaven series. Category:Games Category:Pixel Pop Category:Main games Category:Miniclip games Category:2009 games Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen